kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Izuki/Image Gallery
Shun.jpg|Shun Izuki in manga color Shun Izuki.png|Shun Izuki Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Izuki last year.png|Izuki's appearance a year ago Teppei Hyuga Izuki last year2.png|Izuki with Kiyoshi and Hyūga 3 Awesome People (Chapter 96).png|Izuki, Koga and Mitobe last year Tsuchida joins Seirin.png|Izuki training as Tsuchida joins the team Kyoritsu High.png|Izuki in their first match Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High Seirin's first match.png|Seirin wins their first game Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi past.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Makoto in the game against Seirin.png|Izuki guards Hanamiya Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Iwamura center abilities.png|Izuki is blocked by Iwamura Scoop shot.png|Izuki faces Kasuga's scoop shot Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin's win against Seihō High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Takao passes Izuki.png|Takao passes Izuki Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Izuki as a member of the Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Imayoshi double clutch.png|Imayoshi's double clutch flies past Izuki Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Izuki watches as Kuroko teases Kagami with the puppy Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|Izuki having lunch with the team Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Izuki with Seirin High in the WC Seirin's regulars.png|Seirin's starters Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Run & Gun.png|Izuki leading Seirin's Run & Gun Izuki's joke books.png|Izuki's joke books Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Hanamiya steal.png|Hanamiya steals Izuki's pass Izuki vs Hanamiya.png|Izuki guards on Hanamiya for the second time Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to the Winter Cup Forest running.png|Izuki in the fartlek exercise Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High's rematch vs Tōō Academy Too's pressure on Seirin.png|Izuki runs into an intense Tōō defense Sakurai steals Seirin's ball.png|Sakurai steals the ball Kagami formless shot.png|Izuki watches as Kagami tries to pull off a formless shot Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Izuki watches as Kuroko makes a final effort to get the ball to Kagami Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Izuki shocked as Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Izuki passes through Yosen High's Eagle Wall.jpg|Izuki passes through Yōsen's defense Sem título.jpg|Izuki gazes upon Murasakibara as the latter participates in offense S.A.M. Defense.png|Izuki in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Kuroko steals the ball.png|Kuroko steals the ball Kise copies Kagami's lane up.png|Izuki is amazed by Kise's lane up Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kasamatsu's drive.png|Izuki is passed E.jpg|Izuki's Eagle Spear Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Izuki fails to steal Kise's ball Pressure on Seirin.png|Izuki feels the pressure Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Izuki's Eagle Spear reaches Kise Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai.png|Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai Akashi vs Kagami.png|Akashi vs Kagami Eagle Spear on Akashi.png|Eagle Spear on Akashi Akashi steals the ball.png|Akashi steals the ball from Izuki Izuki marks Mayuzumi.png|Izuki marks Mayuzumi Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 97 scan.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 188.png|Chapter 188 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 12.png|Volume 12 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 22.png|Volume 22 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Shun Izuki anime.png|Shun Izuki Izuki mugshot.png|Mugshot Izuki 1st year.png|Izuki's appearance a year ago Kiyoshi Hyuga Izuki 1 year ago.png|Hyūga, Kiyoshi and Izuki one year ago Koganei, Mitobe, izuki 1 year ago.png|Koganei with Mitobe and Izuki Kise copies Kagami anime.png|Izuki's posture as Kise copies Kagami's move Hyuga with second years against freshmen anime.png|Izuki prepares for the match against the freshmen Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|The practice match commences Kagami triple-teamed anime.png|Izuki, Hyūga and Koganei triple-team Kagami Kagami at the first match.png|Izuki sees Kagami overwhelm Mitobe Steak Bomber anime.png|Izuki at the Steak Bomber Seirin2ndOP.png|Izuki featured in the 2nd opening Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Tanimura score.png|Izuki as Tanimura scores a three-pointer Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijō Academy Iwamura center abilities anime.png|Iwamura blocks Izuki Scoop shot anime.png|Kasuga's scoop shot Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High anime IH.png|Izuki with Seirin's starters Eagle eyee.png|Izuki's Eagle eye Aaaaa.png|Izuki's Eagle eye vision Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Izuki watches Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Takao passes Izuki anime.png|Takao passes Izuki Hawk Eye vision.png|Izuki in Takao's Hawk Eye vision Seirin ep1402.png|Izuki is shocked Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Izuki watches as Riko holds Tetsuya #2 Seirin ep14.png|Izuki during the naming process Pool training anime.png|Izuki at the pool training Momoi cling.png|Izuki sees Momoi clinging to Kuroko Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Izuki sees Kagami's fear for dogs Aomine block.png|Izuki in the match against Tōō Academy Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Izuki at the summer training camp Beach running.png|Izuki is running at the beach Seirin regulars.png|Seirin ready to play against Josei High Seirin.png|Seirin during its formation Seirin High anime full.png|The complete Seirin team Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Seirin 6th man.png|Seirin's sixth man Seirin vs Senshinkan.png|Izuki in the match against Senshinkan Kuroko subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi.png|Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi in the Winter Cup Kiyoshi's resolve.png|Kiyoshi's resolve Hanamiya steals.png|Hanamiya steals the ball Seirin goes to Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to Winter Cup Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep6.png|Episode 6 epilogue screen Epilogue ep19.png|Episode 19 epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25 epilogue screen Epilogue ep37.png|Episode 37 epilogue screen Seirin High anime 2nd years.png|Seirin's 2nd year starters Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 Let's chat.png|Izuki appearing in the special Riko wants to talk.png|Izuki watching Riko as she wants to talk Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Izuki with glasses.png|Izuki with glasses Kuroko's trick.png|Izuki don't see Kuroko Kagami cut.gif|Kagami's cut Imayoshi double clutch.gif|Imayoshi evades Izuki's defense with a double clutch Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the Replace novels Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Hyuuga and Izuki.png|Hyūga and Izuki's anime design Anime Izuki.png|Izuki's anime design Izuki song.png|Izuki's Character Song Character Poll 1.png|Characters Poll 1 DVD3.PNG|DVD #3 Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Izuki game.png|Izuki in Game of Miracles Twitter izuki.png|Izuki's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery